


Just a taste

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Added NonCon cause People Bitch if I dont, Day 12, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grinding, Kinktober 2018, Licking, M/M, Noncon Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 12 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Licking!I added the NONCON tag as this is kinda considered NONCON Licking... if that is even a thing.





	Just a taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



It all brought back faint memories and Kaneki had to wonder what the hell he was thinking agreeing to something as such. Shuu had promised it would be different, things would be different, but could he truly believe him? Trust was a fragile string, one that had been broken and frayed all to many times. It only took one time to break that trust and Kaneki found himself questioning everything up to this moment.

“You are thinking too much,” Shuu said, coming forward, leaning too close over him, smelling deeply into his neck. Kaneki could feel the hairs standing on his neck as Shuu did this, but he did not flinch away. Shuu took another deep breath before stepping back and pulling a chair out. Nodding his head once, Kaneki sat down and folded his hands in his lap.

Shuu walked around the small table, taking the seat across from Kaneki. Crossing his ankle on his knee, Shuu stared over at Kaneki, a smile gracing his perfect face.

“It has been too long,” he purred.

Kaneki sighed, he knew Shuu would never stop till he got what he wanted, his mind was too narrow and his obsessiveness too strong.

“I want us to be friends,” Shuu said. “Real friends.”

“And what do you consider a real friend?”

“One who wants to be around me without feeling it is an obligation.”

“I am here of my own free will.”

“After how many invitations?” Shuu asked, holding his hands out to Kaneki, though Kaneki did not budge or even pretend to reach for his hand. “Always hurting me deeply.”

Tilting his head, Kaneki was ready to leave, he played the game, he showed up, he felt there was no reason to stay. Shifting, he went to rise, only to have Shuu looming over him quickly.

“Please, I beg of you,” Shuu said, his eyes pleading down at him.

“Why should I?”

“I promised... you promised!”

Leaning back against the chair, Kaneki gave him a challenging look. Shuu was not backing down, he was only getting closer. “I promised I would stop trying to eat you... but that doesn’t mean I won’t partake in a whiff.”

“You really need to move on,” Kaneki said.

“How can I?” Shuu asked, taking his hand, running it down the side of Kaneki’s face , removing the patch over his eyes, showing the black and red eye glaring at him. “There-- you do not have to hide this from me, never from me,” Shuu said, his mouth right on his cheek, slowly moving down his face into his neck.

“Shuu!” Kaneki warned out.

Another deep inhale and Shuu melted his body over Kaneki’s. Growling out, Kaneki moved his hands to push him off, but Shuu was not giving up. Pressing harder, Kaneki groaned.

“Shuu! Stop!” he warned again.

“Just… I can’t.”

“You will! Now let me up!” Kaneki cried out, pushing at Shuu’s shoulders-- finding Shuu was not moving. 

Another deep inhale and Kaneki felt his body stiffen as Shuu wiggled his body, licked his neck, and pressed tighter against him. The chair toppling over, and both of them rolling to the side. 

Yelping out, Kaneki felt that string of trust snapping-- any trust gone and never to be salvaged, while Shuu continued to hold him down, press his body harder onto him. 

“You make me like this,” Shuu purred. 

“You make yourself like this!” 

He had no idea why or how it was all happening. Their bodies tangled, a warm wet tongue back on his neck. Heavy breathing adding to the moisture, making Kaneki even more uncomfortable than he already was. 

“You promised!” he hissed out. 

“I promised I would not eat you…” Shuu moaned, then another long lick up his neck, his tongue flattened on his skin while it slowly ran its course. “But one bite…”

Try as he might, he was pinned down. Even pulling his kagune out would not work, his back to the ground. Trying to arch his back, he felt something hard against his hip and groaned. 

“Shuu!” Kaneki called out. “No!”

“Yes… oh yes,” Shuu moaned, the licks moving faster under his neck at his throat-- a hand holding his head back. 

Shuu was a lot heavier than he looked, and stronger. Kaneki knew if he unleashed his kagune it would all be over. Growling out another warning, Shuu never stopped. His neck was soaked from Shuu over indulging himself, his hips rocking into his hip the more he went at it. 

“Just… let me… have this,” Shuu mumbled, his voice cracking then his mouth opening widely, sucking his neck. 

Closing his eyes tightly, Kaneki felt the tears building and wanted to fight him off. Something in him held him back, making him lay there-- unresponsive. Even when Shuu started to rut against him, breathing heavier into his neck, licking behind his ear, sucking more on his skin-- he just held still, hoping it all to be over soon.

A few more passes of his tongue, and Shuu was shaking. His body falling heavier on him, a tear slipping from Kaneki’s eyes. 

It was done, this was done. Kaneki had allowed his neck to be assaulted and his body used. He felt filthy and disgusted. The rage in him finally building. A loud scream and his kagune coming out, piercing Shuu through his center, throwing him off. 

“We are done,” Kaneki said, sitting up, wiping his neck with his hand. 

Shuu was thrown against a back wall, his face flush-- his eyes glowing. Though a hole through his center, he was still smiling. Grabbing at his crotch, Shuu licked his lips. “Worth it.” 

Shaking his head, Kaneki stood, glaring where Shuu was. This could never be repaired.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
